Perfect
by RuffyAndCandy2
Summary: Skye loves Agent Ward. Agent Ward loves Skye. Everyone knows it, except them. Can a certain new mission help jump start their relationship? Or will their feelings for each other crumble to pieces? I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. The Alleyway

Perfect

**Hi everyone, this is another multi-chapter story about SkyeWard! This idea came from a dream I had. I don't remember most dreams, but I don't know anyone who can forget a SkyeWard dream. So, please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Agent Ward's POV

I wake up in a room that looks similar to mine. Everything looks the same, but I suspect that this isn't my room. My highly trained black ops mind is quick to assess the details around me. I conclude that I'm in Agent May's room and the woman is nowhere to be seen. I vaguely remember what happened the previous night but I all I can remember is that we were just using each other for sexual release or whatever.

I get out of her bed and pull on my previously discarded clothes. Man, I feel so guilty for using Agent May. However, Skye did say that May needed to get laid. Little did she know that I was getting laid with May. I feel even more guilty now. May and I are just two people, working their frustration and anger out. There is nothing romantic between us.

I go into May's bathroom and I focus on improving my disheveled appearance. I try to fix my very messy hair and I try to get the funny look in my eyes out. When I'm done and somewhat presentable, I stand behind the closed door to hear any sign of footsteps. There seems to be none. I step out of the door and look around. There is no threat found. I proceed on walking swiftly out of Agent May's room, closing the door behind me.

I walk into the workout area, hoping that Skye didn't ditch training because of me being tardy. It's empty. Great. So, I go into Skye's room and knock on the door.

"What...?" a voice inside groans. Definitely Skye.

"Wake up. Just because I gave you an extra four hours of sleep doesn't mean that you get to skip training," I say.

"Oh, you gave me some extra sleep time? How sweet," Skye mumbles.

"It wasn't intentional," I say with a slight smile on my face.

"Mhmm..." Skye says.

"Skye, don't fall back asleep again. Otherwise, I'm going to come into the room without your permission."

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Now stop being a creep by standing outside my door."

"Five minutes," I order. Inside the room I hear her mutter something. The only words, or phrases, I can catch are "stupid", "crazy robot", and "man's outta his mind." I smile a little because I think she's being adorable.

I re-enter the workout area and begin wrapping my fists with tape. I decide on hand-to-hand combat training for today. Precisely 4 minute and 53 seconds later, Skye comes sauntering down the metal staircase. As she comes down the stairs, I can't help but stare at her in awe. She's so beautiful and innocent-looking. It's hard to believe that this girl has got me flipping for her. She has hurt me, but I still forgave and want her. I've done what I thought was impossible: I trusted someone. I've protected, trusted and cared for her. That should tell someone a lot about how much Skye means to me.

"Agent Grant Ward, when you're done looking at me with that weird look, I'd like to start already. I didn't drag myself out of bed this morning, which so happened to be five minutes ago, just to have you stare at me," Skye says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Today, we're going to focus on hand to hand combat training. We're working on defensive skills, agility, and pinpointing the enemy's weakness," I announce.

"Again?!" she groans.

"You need practice. Keep your hands up, have a proper stance, and don't ever, ever let your enemy intimidate you," I say.

"You don't intimidate me, Robot," she teases.

"I'm not your enemy."

"Right. You're just one hell of an S.O."

Saying this, she tries to land a punch to my face but I block it, twisting her fist away. She tries to pull away and I let her, wanting to see what she'll do next. Again, she tries to punch me but I sidestep, turn behind her, and gently put her in headlock. She doesn't struggle, but instead, she cuddles into me and I don't object. I am surprised, though. I put an arm around her waist, but I gently keep an arm around her neck in a choking position. We're both grinning ear to ear.

"Guys, when are we going to see some action and fighting?" Fitz objects from his spot in the lab. Shit, I forgot that FitzSimmons, the scientist duo, can see us..

"Yeah! It's no fun watching you two cuddle or whatever you guys are doing!" Simmons adds.

"You guys didn't see anything," Skye says. We break apart and head off in opposite directions. I head upstairs, while Skye goes into the lab. I go into my room to change into a clean pair of clothes. When I come out, Agent Coulson is walking past my bunk.

"Good morning, sir," I say politely.

"Good morning, Agent Ward. We have a mission, so get the others. Briefing in 5," Coulson says before walking off towards the briefing room.

"Yes, sir." I go down to FitzSimmons's lab and I see the scientist pair and Skye doing impersonations of me. Again.

"I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I can severely injure someone by just looking at them!" Fitz says in a nasally voice.

"Oh, oh! I have a good one!" Skye says. "I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I can shoot a bullet through someone's brain not even looking because I'm busy polishing my other gun!"

"Ward!" Simmons says in an exceptionally high pitched voice. The other two look at me quickly. "Ah, you came just in time to see our latest development to the Night Night Gun!"

"First of all, we're not calling the gun that. Second, your impersonations are nothing like me. Lastly, we have a briefing in 5. Let's go," I announce.

"Another mission?" Simmons asks.

"What else?" I grumble. "Let's go."

I take the three of them to the briefing room. Coulson and May are already there. FitzSimmons go together to stand at the front of the screen, while Skye and I stay together at the back corner of the room.

"Do you guys believe in telepathy?" Coulson asks.

"Scientifically, there is no such thing as telepathy, unless the one communicating to the rest are not of this Earth. And, perhaps, exposure to-" Jemma says.

"Okay, okay. Let's try this again. Do you guys believe in telepathy?" Coulson asks again.

"No," we all answer in unison.

"I don't believe it myself. But, let's take a look at this. Maybe it'll change our minds."

Agent Coulson puts a video onto the screen. It's Director Fury, telling us that there are reports of two "freaks" that use telepathy or some other psychic power. Then, the two girls are shown. One of them is blonde, with an unnatural shade of blue in her eyes and has a slight tan. The other is dark-haired and dark-eyed and extremely pale. The blonde girl is cowering behind the dark-haired one.

There is a civilian talking to them and he's holding the camera. The dark-haired girl is saying, "You can't hurt us. I know what you want to do, but I won't let you."

"What am I going to do?" the civilian says.

"You're going to turn us in, make us part of your freak show. A freak show, seriously? We aren't freaks!" she says.

"How did you know that I want you two in my freak show?" the guy says.

"You are easy to read," she says. "How do you even know who we are? How do you know about our gifts?" The blonde girl cowering behind her straightens and her eyes turn even more blue. She looks directly at the camera and the civilian. The civilian gasps.

"I do not want to hurt you. I want to leave you alone and walk away and pretend that nothing happened. I also do not want to put you two in a freak show because you two are not freaks," the guy says. The video suddenly stops and Director Fury is back onto the screen, saying something about containment.

Beside me, Skye is looking like she's in awe. FitzSimmons are arguing about different scientific theories that could have caused their abilities. Coulson, May, and I are the only ones not reacting.

"Skye," Coulson calls. "I need you to run facial recognition and track their whereabouts."

"On it," Skye says. I follow her to the computer and stand behind her to watch her progress.

"Mm, no recognition. The only thing I can find is their location. They are in... hmm... somewhere in Fort Worth, Texas."

"In the States, huh?" I say. "Texas..." I trail off because I think about what happened last time we went to Texas. Skye and Miles. No.

"Yeah, Texas..." Skye says. It's clear she's thinking about the same thing as me.

"May, reroute the plane to Fort Worth, Texas. We have to get there before someone else does," Coulson says.

"Sir? Someone else?" I ask.

"Others, such as the man who wanted to put them in the circus. I honestly don't believe that the girls meant harm to anyone. They seem... lost."

"They always do," Skye mutters.

"Can you give me a precise location?" Coulson asks.

"Hang on... Got it! In an alleyway near a construction site. There's only one that's near them so there should be no problem to find it," she says with a happy grin. I can't help but smile at her. Her eyes are really bright with knowledge and her smile is so radiant.

"AC! The Robot smiled at me!" Skye screams.

"Well, FitzSimmons and I just finished installing more gears in his mouth and we've added an expanded range of emotions to his computer," Coulson says with a smile.

"Not funny, sir," I growl.

"Did you also add something else to the voice box?" Skye asks.

"Yep," Coulson says.

I roll my eyes, which results in Skye asking whether or not Coulson improved the locomotion in the eyeball. I go out of the room to pack up my gear.

"Landing in 5," May says through the intercom. I finish getting what I need and I meet Skye, Coulson, and FitzSimmons in front of the lab. The Bus lands and the hangar door opens, exposing us to the warm weather.

"Okay, we're looking for an alleyway near the construction site. There's only on one in this area, so it won't be too difficult. We're going to split up to cover more ground. We're looking for two young girls, teenagers, to be exact. They look to be approximately 14 to 16 years old. One blonde, one brunette. Be cautious, they may suspect that we're coming. We don't know their powers yet, so exercise caution," Coulson says.

"Skye's with me," I blurt out. Oh, no, why did I just say that out loud. It will seem pretty obvious to the others that I'm overly-possessive of my Rookie and that I love her...

"Okay, then," Coulson chuckles. "I was going to pair you two together anyways. FitzSimmons, May, and I will be together, then."

"Yes, sir," I say.

Everyone gets into the SUV and when we park in front of the construction site, Coulson's group heads off. Skye and I are left alone.

"Come on, Ward! Let's go! And if you're mad at me for making the robot jokes, then I'm sorry. But you have to admit, they're funny," she says.

"I've heard better," I say. I offer her my hand. She takes it and I squeeze her hand gently. She blushes slightly and I chuckle a bit. We head off, searching for the two girls hiding. They believe that everyone is a threat, but we're just here to take them to the safety of the Bus.

After what seems like hours, Coulson's group and I run in to each other. Skye and I let go of our hands the second we see the group. I immediately notice that May isn't with them.

"Did you two find anything?" Coulson asks.

"No. You?" I ask.

"Nothing. I suspect that they know we're coming."

My arms wrap protectively around Skye when a quiet and chilling voice in the alleyway next to us says, "Of course we did."

* * *

**4 more weeks until the next episode! The promo for it seems so exciting! I can't wait to find out the mystery of Agent Coulson's death/resurrection. Thanks for reading, and please review! Reviews are love! :)**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**"We work for S.H.I.E.L.D. We specialize at keeping secrets," Coulson says. The brunette looks and smiles shyly at me.**

**"I know you're good at keeping secrets. You're hiding one from a member of your team," she says.** **I suddenly see the double meaning of AC's words and I suddenly suspect that he's keeping a secret from _me_.**


	2. The Fight

Perfect

* * *

**Hi, everyone! I am counting down the days until the next episode. There is no such thing as being too obsessed. It's called passionate dedication. Who agrees with me? Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Oh, and this is a ****_really_**** fast update, isn't it?**

* * *

Skye's POV

"Of course we did."

The quiet, yet somehow intimidating voice came from the dark alley. It was barely spoken above a whisper. I nearly freak out, but I try to stay calm. The voice was really creepy. Ward wraps his arms around me and steps in front of me as a gesture of protection. Maybe he senses that I love him to pieces.

Every member of our team, except May, who seems to have vanished, turns to face the voice's direction. I see the two girls from the briefing video Director Fury sent to us. The slightly tan blonde girl, who is looking absolutely terrified, is hiding behind the overly-pale brunette.

"Good morning," Coulson greets.

"Good morning, sir," the brunette says. She is looking very wary and, for some reason, pissed.

"My name is Phil Coulson. I've come to offer-,"

"Protection," she finishes. "And an opportunity to research us. But, you are not like the others who came before you. I see no threat or harm from you guys. Also, I would rather not give out our names."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" AC asks.

"It's obvious and I can read," she answers vaguely. "And I also need a reason to trust you."

"We work for S.H.I.E.L.D. We specialize at keeping secrets," Coulson says. I see the double meaning behind his words and I suddenly suspect that he is keeping my parents' identity a secret. The brunette looks and smiles shyly at me.

"I know you're good at keeping secrets. You're hiding one from a member of your team," she says. I suddenly see the double meaning of AC's words and I suddenly suspect that he's keeping a secret from _me_.

"What do you mean by 'read'? Answer the question," Coulson demands, completely ignoring her statement.

"I can't trust you," she says. She suddenly snaps to attention and curses under her breath. She shields the blonde girl then she sinks to the ground, unconscious.

Agent May is standing behind the girls and she's pointing the Night-Night Gun at them. The blonde girl, whose eyes are flashing a strange shade of blue, tries to retaliate by giving a death glare to May. May gasps slightly, groans quietly, looks away and shoots the girl. What did the blonde girl do to May? Both girls are now unconscious. They both have a look of shock and anger on their faces. I don't know how May can manage to shoot the girl without looking. Well, she is the Cavalry.

"May, what the hell?" I gasp. I break free from Ward and I run to the girls. FitzSimmons follow me.

"Shoot now, ask later," she replies without a hint of remorse in her voice. "They weren't cooperating, either."

"They are just two homeless girls that are probably orphans!" I scream. I understand the girls' situation. They have no home and no family to turn to. They only have each other. They don't even have a roof above their heads!

"They may be dangerous," Ward says gently, defending May.

"Well, unless they threaten you, don't shoot!" I yell. I look sadly at the two girls and FitzSimmons check to see if they're okay. May and Ward are standing together at the corner. Coulson is watching me and FitzSimmons.

"Bring them back onto the Bus," Coulson says. "It'll be safer there."

"Yes, sir," Ward says. He picks up the brunette and Coulson gets the blonde girl. We step inside the SUV. May drives back to the Bus and, luckily, no one sees us go into a gigantic plane, holding two unconscious teenage girls.

The two girls haven't woken up yet. Ward and Coulson put them inside the interrogation room.

"Bring them some mattresses, food, water, and things people need to survive in an enclosed, indestructible, carbon fiber room," I insist. Ward says no. Coulson agrees to the mattress, food, and water.

"Maybe a blanket while you're at it AC," I grumble. Coulson agrees and goes to find those items. Ward and I are left alone.

"Look, I know you're mad that May shot them," he says.

"I am. They didn't deserve it," I mutter.

"That's how May is," he says with a shrug.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. That woman needs to get laid!" I say. Ward flinches and I pretend not to see it.

"Well, what do you think? Does she need to get laid?" I ask.

"I, ah… I d-don't know," he stammers. Weird. He never struggles for words.

"Ward, you've been acting funny around her," I say, suddenly noticing the fact for myself.

"I-I am?"

"Yeah! You actually smile at her and believe me when I say that I saw it once. And, one time, I overheard you guys talking about you taking a punch for when you two fought the Centipede soldiers with Mike Peterson. What does she mean by 'personal' matters?" I ask.

"I… she… um, personal matters?" he asks, evidently stalling.

"Yes. Personal matters."

"Ah, I… owe her for saving me and you with the Berserker Staff," he says quickly. It seems as if he's lying but I pretend to buy it. Saving us with the staff isn't that personal anyways.

"Oh, of course! How did I not remember that?!" I exclaim with exaggerated sarcasm. "That is personal and I shall not dwell on this topic for long. I do not wish to be nosy."

I storm off to my bunk, thinking about what has gotten into Ward. I don't get it, though. I immediately jump into a conclusion: he has a crush on May. They are so similar and to be honest, May is quite pretty.

On the way to my bunk, I run into Coulson. He's dragging two small cots, two blankets, and some food.

"AC, I'll help," I say. He hands me one of each.

"Do you think Ward is acting funny around May?" I ask.

"No, they're just close friends," he replies.

"He smiles at her," I add.

"Well, he might not be all robot," he says.

"So, he's a cyborg?"

"Maybe," he smirks.

We reach the interrogation room and enter. I set up the cots and we carry the girls onto separate cots. We put the blankets on them and set the food and water beside them. Then, we leave. Coulson heads to his office and I go down to visit FitzSimmons.

On the way to the lab, I see Ward and May talking in hushed voices. Grant looks around nervously and when he sees me, he grimaces and looks away. May looks at me with absolutely no emotion on her face.

"'Sup," I say as I pass them. Ward nods at me and May continues to stare at me.

I enter the lab and FitzSimmons are testing the flying robot dwarves. One of them flies towards me and I duck because it is about to crash into my face.

"Bashful, no!" Fitz says. He chases after Bashful.

"Sorry Skye, Bashful is the one that's not working properly," Simmons says. "I think his radio control isn't working."

"Bashful's a dude?" I ask, giggling.

"Ask Fitz! I don't know."

"Gotcha, you bad Bashful," Fitz scolds when he catches the flying robot.

"Why are you talking to robotic machines?" I ask him.

"They are special, and they are not to be simply considered machines!" he says.

"Fitz is just very attached to them," Jemma explains to me.

"Okay, that's not weird at all," I say. "Anyways, do any of you think Ward is acting funny around May?"

"No," they both reply in unison.

"I think Ward is acting funny around _you_," Jemma says.

"What?" I ask.

"You should see the way he looks at-," Fitz starts. The lab door opens, interrupting his words. Agent Coulson comes into the lab.

"Skye, come with me to the interrogation room. They're awake," he says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"They seem to like you. Do you remember that the brunette smiled at you?" he asks.

"Oh, right. Who else is coming?"

"Agent Ward. Agent May is coming later," he answers. We exit the lab and I wave bye to the scientists. We head to the interrogation room and Ward is standing outside the room, waiting for us.

"Ready?" Ward asks quietly. We both nod and enter the room. The girls are sitting together, whispering. When they see us, they jump up. The blonde girl isn't hiding behind the brunette, but she seems a bit scared.

"Hello, girls," Coulson greets.

"Hi, Agent Phil Coulson," the brunette says. She isn't as wary as she was before.

"Call me Phil if you like. Or Coulson, if you prefer," he says.

"Hi, Phil," the blonde girl says quietly.

"Hi. This is Agent Grant Ward," he says, pointing to Ward.

"This is Skye," Ward says, gesturing to me. The brunette stares at both of us and, occasionally, at Coulson. She suddenly smiles at all three of us.

"Hi, Agent Ward and Skye," she says with a little wave.

"Do you trust us?" Coulson asks.

"I see no threat, nor any intention of harming us. So, I will trust you guys," the brunette says. "My name is Rema."

"I'm Wendy," the blonde girl says sweetly.

"Do you two have a last name?" Ward asks.

"Um, no. I don't remember having a last name," Rema says.

"Wendy, do you mind if we talk to Rema outside?" Coulson asks.

"No. I can wait in here. But don't take too long!" she says. We go outside the interrogation room and enter the briefing room.

"Thank you, Coulson," Rema says. "Thanks for giving us a safe place for us to stay at."

"You're welcome," he says.

"Coulson, you want to know about our gifts. Skye, you understand about having no family and you can relate to us. Agent Ward… man up," Rema says. I laugh at the last sentence.

"Rema, can you tell me about your gift? And Wendy's too?" AC asks.

"Wendy can manipulate emotions. If you're feeling sad, then she can make you feel happy. If you are trying to hurt her, she can make you drop your weapon and walk away. If you are feeling pained, then she can multiply the amount of pain you're feeling. The list goes on. She can also be very deceitful. She's quiet and she can seem cowardly, but as soon as she feel's threatened, she can kick some ass," Rema explains.

"What can you do?" Ward asks.

"I don't know how to explain it. I call it 'reading' people. I can look into their thoughts and memories like a book. I can predict what people are going to do and I can read thoughts, emotions, and intentions. I know exactly what people are thinking and I can see the emotional link between people. My intuition and thought process is a lot different than what others possess," she explains. "Also, Wendy can't manipulate _my _emotions and I can't read her at all."

"That sounds a bit fishy," I say. "I mean, the fact that you two can't use your abilities against each other."

"Were you two born with those gifts?" Ward asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how old I am, or who my parents are. The earliest thing I can remember is me opening my eyes in the middle of a busy street," Rema says.

"I suspect that someone gave you the gifts, wiped you memories, then dumped you onto the streets," Coulson says.

"Rema, I never knew my parents," I say. "I've lived in an orphanage all my life."

"I wish I had a family. I only have Wendy and she's my best friend. My only friend. I have to protect her. Because of her ability to feel people's emotions, she can be sensitive. It's difficult. We have to constantly be on the run," Rema says sadly.

"It's better than hoping for a family, then finally having one, only to have them to give you back. Realizing that loving someone that doesn't love you back is difficult," I say.

"Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything," Rema says quietly. I realize that I said the exact phrase before. I said it to Ward.

Agent May chooses this time to enter. Rema stares at her and, when Ward looks at May, she giggles under her breath. Then she looks at me, then Ward, then May. Her eyes widen the tiniest bit and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," she mutters to herself quietly.

"Rema, this is Agent Melinda May," Coulson says.

"Hi, ma'am," Rema says.

"She's the one who shot you," I add.

"I see that," she says. She bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says.

"Are you good for combat?" May asks.

"You want to test me to see if I'm good at combat? I'd rather fight Agent Ward than the Cavalry," she says. "I don't want to die today."

"Don't you dare call me that!" May says. "How did you even know about that name?!"

"I saw the memory," Rema replies simply. May glares at her.

"Is that how you want to kill me? Seriously, shooting me in the head would be a fast death. I thought you wanted to kill me slowly," Rema says.

"How did you know?" May says slowly.

"You're thinking about killing me," she says.

"What other things is your big mouth going to say next?" May asks.

"Skye, did you know that Agent May and Ward have been regularly sleeping together?" Rema asks suddenly.

"WHAT?!" I scream. I look at Ward.

"Rema, shut up, you little homeless brat," May says. May is the angriest I've ever saw her.

"Hey, you asked what I was going to say!" Rema counters.

"Ward? Is this true?" I say, tears filling my eyes.

"N-n-no…" he says quietly.

"Agent Ward, tell her," Rema says. He sighs and he looks troubled. I don't even know if I'm imagining the tears in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I have been sleeping with May," he says. He looks at the ground.

"NO! I thought… I thought we were something, Ward!" I scream. "I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you ever again!"

"Skye…"

"No, you can have May. She obviously gives you more than what I can ever offer!"

"Skye, it's not like that," he says, taking a step towards me.

"I hate you!" I scream. With that, I run into my bunk, and I make sure everyone can hear the door slam before I collapse onto the bed, sobbing.

* * *

**Ooh, drama! Can anyone fix the relationship between Ward and Skye? Can it ever be the same again? Thanks for reading, and please review! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Next Chapter Preview: **

**"I never meant for her to find out," I say, fighting tears. "Those words she said… they hurt more than anything I've ever known."**

**"You really do love her," she says. "I know that you've known some pretty hurtful things, but if those mere three words can hurt you so much, then it's pretty obvious how much you care for her."**

** "She means everything to me now."**


	3. Matchmaker

Perfect

**Hi everyone, I was really busy with final exams but I'VE FINISHED THEM AT LAST! Yay! So, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Agent Ward's POV

"I hate you."

Those three words held so much emotion. Anger and hurt were especially prominent. Those three words left me feeling utterly devastated. I struggle to regain my usual emotionless composure, but those three words keep echoing in my head. _I hate you…_

I try to chase after her, but I don't want to hurt her anymore. I've done enough damage. I don't want to see the hate in her eyes. However, she did betray the team for her secret boyfriend, Miles, and that is something I can never, ever forget.

I hear the door of Skye's bunk slam. Then, I hear muffled sobbing that instantly breaks my heart. It pains me to know that I'm the one who made her cry. I'm the one who hurt her.

"Why did you say that?" Agent May growls to Rema.

"You asked what was going to come out of my 'big mouth' next," she replies simply.

"She didn't need to know!" May says in a deadly whisper.

"She would find out anyways. Also, Ward had thoughts about breaking the benefit deal with you," she says.

"He wouldn't. He needs it, too," May says.

"Ugh, I do not want disturbing, sexual images in my head. And, I do not want to hear any suggestive comments, please. Gross," Rema says. My cheeks grow a bit warm and hopefully, my blush is not visible.

"May, I have to discuss some… issues with you later," Coulson says. "But, right now, go back to flying the plane." May nods and leaves the room.

"Rema, we need to talk," I say. Rema looks at me guiltily.

"Sir, can you do me a favor and check to see if Skye's alright?" I ask.

"Don't you dare go near Skye! Don't even try apologizing to her because I won't let you go near her! You've hurt her and I cannot allow that to happen again. I'm not checking on her because of a favor to you, Agent Ward," Coulson says bitterly.

"Sir-," I start.

"Ward. Your position in this team is at a high risk. I wouldn't push it if I were you," Coulson says.

"Yes, sir. I understand," I say shamefully. Coulson leaves the room swiftly.

"Ah, that man can't help but use his paternal instincts whenever Skye's involved. He's a great man," Rema comments.

"Paternal instincts?" I ask.

"Yes. I know that Coulson is-," Rema suddenly stops talking.

"Coulson is what?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says quickly. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Skye," I answer.

"I knew it. What about her?" she asks. "Also, do you mind if we can talk with Wendy too?"

"No, I won't mind."

"Why am I asking all these questions? I already know what he's going to say," Rema mutters quietly to herself.

Rema and I go back to the interrogation room. When Wendy sees us, she smiles hugely. Rema motions for her to stand with us.

"Where's Phil and Skye?" she asks.

"They're talking right now," Rema answers.

"Oh, okay."

"Rema, tell me how to make things right," I say, hoping that Rema can look into my mind and see what I mean. I don't want Wendy to know yet.

"Between you and Skye?" Rema asks.

"What happened? I want to hear some gossip!" Wendy says.

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"Well… let's just say that Agent Ward has been a bit mean to Skye," Rema says.

"Mean? How?" she asks.

"He kind of 'cheated' on her, but they weren't dating. However, Skye was really jealous and angry when she found out," Rema says.

"Grant!" Wendy shrieks. "That is so mean! Why would you even try to hurt her?!"

"I didn't do anything wrong," I say. But, I know this is a lie because I hurt Skye maybe beyond repair.

"Stop denying it!" Wendy screams.

She looks straight at me and her eyes turn dark blue, then pale blue. I suddenly start feeling pain, but I know that it's all in my mind. Wendy can't hurt me physically unless she brainwashes me into hurting myself. I can't get the pain to stop. It's like being trapped in a mental cage of pain.

"Wendy, stop," Rema pleads. "Please! I'm going to tell him how to fix whatever's going on between him and Skye! I can't do it when you're hurting him."

The pain subsides slowly. Wendy's eyes are back to their normal shade of blue. She looks calm. I understand what Rema said about Wendy now. Wendy acts like a coward so that people aren't as cautious around her. But, in all honesty, she is the opposite of a coward. I suddenly see how Wendy and Skye are alike. They both have their own individual mask, and they are both very evil in their own way.

"Sorry, Agent Grant," Wendy says. It's the first time anyone has called me "Agent Grant".

"Rema, please, tell me how to make things right," I say again.

"Well, this is technically your problem…" Rema starts.

"You got me in this situation, so you get me out of it!" I say harshly.

"Dude, you are a specialist. You were trained to get out of situations."

"Hey, this is not my area of expertise. I can't do this without your help!" I say.

"I know," Rema says with a smile. "I was just teasing you. And, this is the first time saying that you can't do something without someone's help, right?"

"Wha-?" I start.

"When I first saw you and Skye, in the alleyway, I thought you two were really close," she interrupts. "First of all, your arms were wrapped around her because you intended to protect her from us-"

"Aww, that's so cute! I remember that," Wendy squeals, interrupting Rema's speech.

"Second of all, I read the emotional links between you two. All I saw was: love, love, and love!" Rema continues. "At first, I thought it was just you being protective and caring towards her. But, when I saw you two again in the briefing room, I saw something else. You two are in love with each other, and that's pretty obvious. The love between you two is so strong, I was willing to bet whatever possessions I have left that you two were dating, if not married already. I've never seen so much love between two people."

"I've never felt so much love between two people," Wendy adds. "I can feel people's emotions towards each other. But, I can only feel it if it's really strong."

"Right," Rema says. "I saw how you looked at her and I saw how she looked at you. It was full of adoration. Admiration. Then Agent May came into the room. I felt your guilt. I decided to search through your memories that would've caused that guilt. I saw your memory of you sleeping with Agent May."

"I… I don't know what to say," I mutter.

"Ward, I only told Skye about you and May because I thought you and Skye were dating or something. I thought you were cheating on her! And when I saw the hurt, jealousy, and the longing from Skye, I realized that you two weren't dating. I looked at her memories and I found out that she spends hours every day thinking about you."

"I never meant for her to find out," I say, fighting tears. "Those words she said… they hurt more than anything I've ever known."

"You really do love her," she says. "I know that you've known some pretty hurtful things, but if those mere three words can hurt you so much, then it's pretty obvious how much you care for her."

"She means everything to me now."

"Tell her the truth about everything. The feelings and the love," Rema suggests.

"What if she still hates me?" I ask.

"She won't. Trust me."

With that, I head towards Skye's bunk. Forget about Coulson's warning. I'm going to make things right.

* * *

Skye's POV

Tears slide down my cheeks. I curl up in a ball and I try to control the volume of my sobbing. My whole body is shaking. My breaths come in strangled gasps.

There's a light knock on the door and I automatically assume that it's Ward. The door opens, then closes. I hear footsteps approach me.

"Ward, go away," I mumble.

"It's me," Coulson says. I look up and I try to see through my tears. I end up seeing a very blurry AC.

"Hey, AC," I mumble. "I thought you were Gra- I mean, Ward."

"Don't worry, he's not coming anywhere near you for a while. Not when I'm around," he says.

"AC, you don't need to do this. I'll eventually want to talk to him," I say miserably.

"The key word was 'eventually'. But for the right now, he is not allowed to be alone with you, unless he wants to further jeopardize his position on this team."

"What if I want a moment alone with him?" I ask. I can't help myself because I know that even though he hurt me, I'll still love him.

"That's different. If you want to speak with him alone, then he will be allowed. But if he wants to talk to you alone, but you don't wish to do so, then he will not be allowed to go near you," Coulson says. "I can also authorize a restraining order, if you want."

"AC, what did Rema mean when she said that you were keeping a secret from someone in this team?" I ask, changing the subject. "Was she talking about me?"

"Skye, when the moment is right, then I will tell you," he says.

"When will the right moment be?" I ask.

"I don't know. We'll see, though."

"So you're confirming that the secret has something to do with me?"

"Yes. That is all I can tell you right now."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It's too-," he starts.

A light and fast knock on the door interrupts AC's words. I go back into my bed, curling up under the covers. Coulson goes to answer the door and when he opens it, I hear Ward speaking.

"Sir, may I speak with Skye?"

"I told you to stay away from her, Agent Ward," Coulson says.

"Please, I just want to see how she's doing."

"She's fine, Ward. Now go."

"Wait!" I croak. "Ward, please don't go. AC, I want to talk to him. Let him through."

Coulson obliges, unblocking the doorway to let Ward in. Ward rushes over to my side while AC keeps a watchful eye on us in the back corner of the room.

"Skye, I-," his voice broke. I think he has some tears in his eyes, although I can't be sure. He's a Robot, right?

"Grant… what is it?" I prompt. He sinks to his knees and starts crying a little. Coulson, who's still in the back, stands up in concern.

"AC, can I talk to him alone?" I plead.

"Certainly," he says. He leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. He really is crying.

"I'm so sorry," he says again. "Just give me one more chance to make it right."

"Ward…"

"Skye, please say that you'll not hate me. I won't be able to live with myself anymore if you hated me," he says, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"The weight of things that remained unspoken built up so much it crushed us every day. Of all the things I felt but never really shown. Perhaps the worst is that I'll ever let you go." Ward says. **(Author's Note: These lines are from Maroon 5's ****_Won't Go Home Without You_****. I unfortunately do not own Maroon 5 or this song.)**

"Grant, I-," this time, my voice broke.

"But I won't. I will never let you go, no matter how much hate me, or how much you hurt me. I can't, Skye. I can't let you go," he whispers.

"Grant, I can't either," I whisper back. I suddenly sit up and tackle Agent Ward. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me ever so gently and passionately. I kiss him back softly.

"Don't ever let me go, Ward," I say, leaning in for another kiss.

"I won't. You'll always be mine and only mine," he replies.

"How romantic," I say. I start feeling the tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Let's go tell Rema and Wendy. They're the ones who told me that you love me, so they definitely will want to hear about this," he says.

"They will be great matchmakers," I joke.

"Definitely."

With that, we hold hands and walk out of my bunk. Grant kisses me swiftly on the cheek and envelops me in a big hug. When we break away, I suddenly hear May's voice screaming.

* * *

Rema's POV

Agent Ward runs out of the door. In his mind, I hear that he's going to talk to Skye and, hopefully, make things right by showing her his true feelings. He's thinking about kissing her.

"Well, then. That's settled," Wendy says happily.

"I'm worried about Ward," I say.

"Why?"

"He's been dreaming about Skye, like, every night. Whenever he's asleep, he dreams about her. They're all nightmares, but, occasionally, they're good dreams. He's been worried sick about her. He was getting over-protective over her," I say. "He had so many nightmares, he had trouble distinguishing what's real and what's not. He thinks that Skye's going to be tortured, beaten, and the list goes on. But, whenever he sees her again, all the thoughts about the bad dreams fade away."

"Does he watch her when she sleeps?" Wendy inquires.

"No, but after he wakes up from a bad dream about Skye, he starts pacing in front of her bunk. Once, he didn't sleep for a whole week because he was worried about her," I say.

"I want to see inside Agent Ward's head," Wendy says.

"I want to manipulate his emotions," I say.

"Hey, do you think he's hot?" Wendy asks. "Because I think he's really hot! I mean, he's Mr. Muscles times infinity!"

"Yeah, I think he's hot. But, I want him to be with Skye, so I won't be… rash with him, if I were you."

As if on cue, I feel a shift of emotions between Skye and Ward. I'm keeping tabs on them. Ward is feeling terrified, and Skye is feeling heartbroken. Then, I hear Ward think that he doesn't ever want to let her go. Skye is thinking about why he's saying this. I zone out, and when I pay attention again, Agent Ward and Skye are feeling happy and lovey-dovey. Yep, they definitely kissed.

The door suddenly opens, and Agent May storms into the room. I read her and I discover that she wants to have a combat fight with me. Most of her intention is for revenge, the other is to see if I'm any good.

"Fight me," May says. She darts toward me and I read her intentions. She wants to attack me from the right side. She also wants to strike from behind.

She tries to punch me on my right cheek but I dodge to the left. Behind me, Wendy is growling like she's pissed.

"Stupid woman," I hear her mutter. "Who the hell does she think she is? She better screw up and punch herself in the face. Even better, she should kick herself in the head."

May hears her and tries to smack her. I step between them and take the punch from May. Her punch lands on my jaw and Wendy is screaming her head off because of anger. Anyone who hears her right now can definitely see that she's pissed. Her eyes are glowing bright blue again. May suddenly sinks to the ground and thrashes around in pain. Wendy comes up to May and slaps her straight on the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT REMA OR ME!" Wendy screams. Her eyes glow even brighter and May is screaming. I read her and see that she's trying to resist Wendy's torture. May is thinking that she won't give me or Wendy the satisfaction of hearing her scream. As she's thinking that, she screams even louder. Wendy is starting to make May hit herself.

"Wendy, I think that's enough," I say. I don't want us to get in trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Agent Ward and Skye come bursting into the room. They're holding hands, so that's a good sign. Wendy suddenly stops May's torture. May gasps in relief.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Skye asks.

"And Rema, what's with the bruise?" Agent Ward asks, pointing to my jaw.

"Ah, well, The Cavalry decided to smack me in the face," I say.

"Skye, get Rema some ice, please," Ward says. His mind sees Skye as his definition of love. Aw, how sweet.

"Wendy, come with me please," Skye says. The two of them go out of the room.

"May." Ward says simply.

"Ward," she replies.

"Skye's the one I love. Whatever's been between us for the past month has to stop," he says. Disappointment and jealousy flickers through May's mind, then vanishes. The emotional link between them changes from friends with benefits to coworkers that don't communicate much.

"I hope you're happy," May says in a monotone voice. Then, she swiftly walks out of the room. I decide to read his memories of Skye, especially their kiss.

"I am," he says to himself.

"I saw everything, Ward. Your kiss with Skye, I mean," I say.

"Thank you," he says. "For helping me talk to Skye."

"Everything's okay now," I say.

"It's okay for now. I have a feeling that everything's not perfect yet," he says.

"I know. I sense it, too."

"I can't thank you enough, Rema," Ward says.

"You can thank me by promising that you'll never do anything to hurt Skye and that you'll always be with her, no matter what," I say.

"I promise. Nothing will ever change that now."

"Things aren't perfect right now. Something bad is coming up, I can feel it. But when things are perfect, then you can never, ever break your promise," I say.

"I will never break it, even when things aren't perfect anymore."

* * *

**Bad things are coming to the team! What will it be? **

**My friend Wendy is one of the craziest, fun, and perhaps violent people I know. She's also one of the biggest S.H.I.E.L.D. fans ever. Wendy in this story is based on the Wendy I know (except that her shade of blue in her eyes in not unnatural!). SHOUTOUT TO YOU, WENDY! **

**Have any of you guys heard ****_Won't Go Home Without You_**** by Maroon 5? A lot of it describes SkyeWard! Anyways, please tell me what you think of this and leave a review! I love hearing what you guys think and it makes me a better writer! Thank you!**

**Next chapter preview:**

**"I risked both of our lives when I told you I love you," Ward says.**

**"No matter what happens, I will never leave you. I won't- I can't- let you go," I say.**

**"I will never let you go. But, if I have to die to protect you, I'd do it in a heartbeat," he says sincerely. Then, a loud gunshot rings out, disturbing the quiet peace of the early morning.**


End file.
